


性教育

by cicada9603



Series: 玻璃糖纸 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Hand Jobs, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Russia (Hetalia), Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 学院塔。伊万与基尔伯特在彼此接触的过程中探索性取向和性本身。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 玻璃糖纸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811290
Kudos: 7





	性教育

在把水泼上脸的时候伊万从镜子里看到了基尔伯特，对方皱着眉从外面走进来，缓慢靠在洗手间的瓷砖墙面上，双臂紧紧锁在自己胸口，一言不发地盯着他。伊万试图将脸长时间埋在水里来躲避基尔伯特的兴趣，但这并没有用，灼热且焦急的视线打在他的背上，如千根芒草。他叹息一声，将头抬起来，看进斑驳肮脏的镜子里。镜子从他脸中心的倒影出裂开，他记得这个，上周被高年级的小团伙摁在这里，玻璃碎开时沾着的血还停留在上面。伊万张了张嘴，看着自己脸上的淤青和肿起的鼻梁，鼻血已经被清洗干净，但他依旧感到疼痛。

“你到底想要什么，基尔伯特？”他终于转过身，双手仍撑在简陋的洗手台上，在初夏也试图用围巾遮盖住自己的下半张脸。那个白得像是失去色素的同级生轻巧地将自己推离瓷砖，直了直身体，这个动作便让伊万心下一阵烦躁。

他与年级出名的基尔伯特··贝什米特并不算很熟，他们有一些课程选在一起，大部分时间不是，他往常在走廊和食堂里见到对方的时间大过在教室里。基尔伯特很少来上课，然而他成绩意外还好，在他为数不多来教室的日子里会选择坐在他身旁，但他也只是闷头大睡，或者对着翻错页的课本发呆。伊万从没想过自己会和对方搭上什么联系，直到一天对方嘴里叼着他刚买的盒装牛奶，翘着腿冲他丢来一个挑衅的笑容。伊万和他大吵一架，差点打起来，当时他刚被高年级的不良团伙堵在角落里勒索完钱，无处可放的怒火就全都洒到了基尔伯特身上。

自那以后二人的梁子便结下了，基尔伯特是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，会在伊万踏进教室的时候高声和他的同伙们嘲笑他的着装，尽管所有人都穿着学校派发的统一校服，但基尔伯特却出格，从不按照规定穿戴整齐，就用他的标准来羞辱伊万。他还会做别的事情，当他的座位搬到伊万后面之后就更加肆无忌惮，他总拉扯他略长的后发，以此来试图引起伊万的注意，而当他愤怒地转过头去的时候又被对方轻松躲开，最后惹来老师训斥的只有伊万一人。他甚至还尾随伊万回家，这持续了有很长一段时间，尽管基尔伯特自认行踪隐藏得很好，但伊万在很早之前就发现这个跟踪者了。他一人回家，踢着马路上偶有的石子，基尔伯特就在离他不远的地方跟着，脚步虽轻却仍有响动，伊万觉得安心。

那是他唯一平静的时刻，有一个人默默陪伴着他，尽管是他不太喜欢的同学，这让他能够忘记频发的校园霸凌，忘记他糟糕的原生家庭，忘记他怯懦的性格，只听见风穿过树木、鸟类的鸣叫和络绎不绝的松鼠。这让他回想起小时候在老家的森林里面，唯一的伙伴是一群小兔，他穿过醉酒的父母横躺着的客厅，穿过满地的空酒瓶，穿过他身上被虐待的疤痕，伊万来到树木与溪流之间。还有基尔伯特的脚步声。

“你刚刚为什么不躲。”基尔伯特慢慢靠近他，低声咆哮着。伊万并没有正面回答他，甚至没搞明白对方到底在问什么，摇摇头想敷衍过去，却被对方一把拽住了校服衬衫的领子。他看向基尔伯特的眼睛，白化者的瞳孔在光照下微微发粉，流动着异样的色彩，像粉钻，也像他家乡盛产的变石。伊万吞咽着唾沫，他厌恶地甩开基尔伯特的双手，大脑在几秒钟之内便给出了正确的信息，但他不想接收，只想快步逃离。伊万要如何回答这个问题？说他没有办法反抗？但他明明有着最占据优势的体格。说他没有心情报复？他巴不得更早一天结束这样的痛苦。伊万只是没有办法，他也不想给自己未来的生活造成更多别的麻烦。

基尔伯特又跟在他身后。伊万无法甩掉这根小尾巴，他去柜子里拿包，基尔伯特在一旁看着他，像是仍有许多话要说。那人永远是这样一副表情，在捉弄伊万的时候也闷闷不乐的样子，尽管他大笑着叫嚷，像是刻意为之，却总有忧愁和疑惑挂在脸上。伊万不想管他，刚刚的一场斗殴致使他落下了今日的清扫工作，鼻梁又开始隐隐作痛。冰水微微减缓的一点症状重新挤上来，伊万咬了咬嘴唇想忍过去，在走进杂物间的时候实在也忍不住了。

基尔伯特也跟着一起进来，门锁在他们身后落下，伊万装作自己正努力在寻找抹布和清洁剂，但基尔伯特再一次闯进他的世界。小个子的同级生就离他一米之远，呼吸平缓又冷静，像是等待他开口，伊万甚至能听到对方心跳的声音。咚咚，和他体内正冲上大脑的血液流淌形成了同步，咚咚，他的脑后没长眼睛，看不到基尔伯特此刻的神情，但这着实薛定谔，伊万突然蹦出这样一个想法，如果他永远不回过头，便可以跳脱出基尔伯特给予他的桎梏悖论，他可以一直装作二人无事发生，甚至对方是存在于开门与关门之间的一个介质状态之中。但伊万不能，他满脑子都是对方刚刚发着粉的眼睛，近乎透明的银白睫毛长又翘，有一片蝴蝶状的阴影打在下眼眶上。

伊万在想他现在是什么表情，而他的眼睛亲吻起来会是什么滋味。

他被自己的这个念头吓到了，飞快地扫了一眼旁边的架子，他还是没有看到理应出现在这里的抹布，只有基尔伯特银白的头发丝，那人已经倚靠到架子上，等候着伊万接下去的动作。杂物间里的灯坏了，此刻也早已放学，足球草坪上虽然仍有一些人在踢球，但无人会来光顾这间小小的储藏室。伊万在狭小空间中艰难转身，碰到身旁摇摇欲坠的拖把，长柄倒地时发出清脆的声响。

“伊万。”基尔伯特终于耐不住性子而开了口，他又往前踏近一步，硬生生将自己挤到伊万的安全范围之内，“我刚刚救了你。”

这话倒没有错，伊万在心里想，如果不是基尔伯特路过搭救了他一把，或许他脸上能挂更多彩。可这并不是他想要的。基尔伯特从花坛的另一端转角出现，还叼着棒棒糖，在伊万觉得自己能够制服那几个恶棍学长的时候突然出手，他只能将自己装成被欺负的那一方。伊万随便挤了两滴眼泪，眼神也从凶狠转为恐慌，一开始他的确是被人欺负，当他在今日终于想要脱下伪装和面具的时候，他的这位平时并不热络的同学却不合时宜地出现在现场。

拳头碰上脸肉发出模糊的闷响，伊万心里却毫无波澜，他细细听着，看落日摔倒在基尔伯特的头发上，橘黄的色调是用油彩泼洒出来。接着是紧绷的身体，所有肌肉群都被调动起来，那孩子块头并不大，技巧却灵活，与伊万自己是两套不同的格斗方法。他的后颈，刚刚踢过球回来趟着汗珠，伊万去看过校队的球赛，基尔伯特在球场上奔跑着宛如动作敏捷的小兔，他就坐在场下发呆，想一篇晦涩难读的诗歌，连对方刻意投来的热切视线都没有捕捉到。飘起的衬衫下摆，伊万看到露出的一小截肌肤，平坦的腹部肌肤光滑又细腻，亮得反光。

汗酸裹挟着淡淡的麝香钻到他的鼻腔中，伊万一瞬间清醒过来，基尔伯特个头比他矮上不少，此刻已快要撞进他的怀里，伊万不得不低头看他。那双眼睛仿佛有话要说，伊万从中看到了奇怪的情感，不是怜悯也不是同情，更不是同学之间的互帮互助，反倒是别的。他们的呼吸急促起来，慢慢竟达成了同步。这有点像身处在苏打水之中，伊万跳进清凉饮料的海洋，是由基尔伯特的眼睛建筑起来的泳池，被送上樱桃与草莓，还有别的东西，糖果与糕点。瞳之海的主人就从王座上走下来，手拂过他的肩头，有意无意地触碰他的大腿。

就像现在，基尔伯特裸露在外的脚踝轻轻擦过伊万包裹在长裤下的大腿，手指则一路从他的手臂往上，跳着舞，来到他的肩膀。明明是暧昧到或许下一秒就能发生什么的情况，伊万只觉得难过。他推开基尔伯特，把对方推向货架，刚想转身逃离，巨大的撞击声又令他不得不立刻折返回来。少年捂着手肘不说话，在昏暗的光线中却能清晰看到泛红的眼眶，伊万从没见过基尔伯特哭，现在就慌了手脚。

“我不是故意的。”他连连道歉，想要去检查对方的伤口，明显被蹭破了皮，基尔伯特把脸撇到一旁去不愿看他，又挥开伊万凑过来试图拉起他的手。一两分钟之后又将头转过来，小声嘟囔着什么。伊万听不清，又被气得好笑，基尔伯特红着脸就是不愿和他四目相对，一股无名火从他下腹窜了起来。他又想刚刚的接触，所有夏日应有的元素都包含在其中，可是不对味，伊万觉得不对，什么都不对，拼图是错位的，画框是歪斜的，人物、地点和场景全都失去了价值。他将基尔伯特一把从地上捞起来，推搡着压在货架上，同级生瞪着他，一点也没有害怕的样子。

伊万就开了口：

“你是不是喜欢我？”

这是他能穿起来的所有线索，无厘头的捉弄、不厌其烦地挑衅、鬼鬼祟祟的尾随、突如其来的为他出头、别扭的关心和灼热的视线，无一不彰显着最原始的冲动。但他只觉得烦，如蝉鸣那样聒噪，如潮水那般阴湿，黏在他周围的角角落落。他从上审视着手下的基尔伯特，小个子的少年涨红着脸说没有，不与他对视却又时不时偷偷瞥他，那些小动作被一览无余，伊万冷笑起来。

他像是被放置在真空玻璃罩内，是供人观赏的动物，所有涉及到他的事情与情感都不由他控制。这个柜子透明，从外部看是这样，他却无法从内部看向外面。天空是黑色的，没有星光也没有月光，所有色彩也都只有黑白两色。他是他者，而所有人都在看他。

“父母从外面看我，后来他们在一场酒驾引发的事故中死去了。”伊万的手指滑向基尔伯特没系领带而微敞开的领口，“霸凌我的混蛋们从外面看我，我让他们玩，今天是想将他们的手指一根根折断的。”他牵起基尔伯特的手，将其五指撑开，自己的手插入其中：“就像这样，一根一根，全部折断，再拔下所有的指甲，踩在指骨上面，踩碎，永久性粉碎。”

基尔伯特咬着嘴唇，艳红饱满得如同一颗成熟的樱桃。

“你在外面看我，又想要得到什么样的奖励呢？”伊万终于品尝到了他想象中的眼皮，微咸，带点油水的恐惧和战栗，他就张开嘴用牙齿轻轻咬，撮起一点眼球的部分，基尔伯特在他手下颤抖，“你喜欢我。我的身体？我的脸？我的脖子？我的头脑？我的内心？我的命运与身世？我的一切你不知道的事物？在你脑中臆想出来的我？你喜欢我，喜欢所有的集合体，喜欢我这样对你。”

伊万的手就如同他嘴里吐出的文字，毒蛇一般钻入基尔伯特的裤裆，他向下探去，穿过平角男式内裤，在梦中幻想了无数遍的主角将手无力地置于他的肩膀上面。满意地看着基尔伯特愤怒的眼神，他又接着问下去：“你是同性恋？还是双性恋？你觉得我是什么？嗯？基尔伯特，你觉得我是什么。”可小个子的男生无法回答他，在伊万的揉搓之下他的欲望早已挺立，小小的柱体可怜兮兮地挤在内裤当中，伊万就扯下他的裤子。

基尔伯特尖叫着“不要”，被伊万的吻堵在喉咙里，发出支吾的声响。松鼠的挣扎，伊万凑在他耳边轻笑了两声。他从没想过自己的性取向，但当他看到基尔伯特的第一眼就有了强烈的反应。他梦遗，在阁楼的床铺里对着他不甚了解的同学自慰，基尔伯特在幻想之中打开白亮的双腿邀请他，汗涔涔的，他们又被粉色的海水包围在一起。

“我……我不知道……”基尔伯特在换气的间隙喘息着回答他的问题，这是他此刻唯一能够思考出来的答案，伊万将他的器物也解放出来，他用一只手托着基尔伯特的屁股，对方外裤连同内裤一起已经溜到他的脚踝，两条细瘦的腿弯曲着无法支撑住他的身体。

“是吗？”伊万继续用另一只手握住基尔伯特的阴茎，他挺了挺胯，让自己的阴茎贴紧对方的，“我还以为你讨厌我呢。喝光我的牛奶，吃掉我的面包，当着全班人的面嘲笑我的着装，跟踪我回家，丢掉我送给你的圣诞贺卡，偷走我的袜子，在洗手间的隔间里对着我打飞机……基尔伯特，这样卑鄙的你也会有喜欢人的情感吗？”

他们互相磨着，伊万搓着龟头，又强硬地拉过基尔伯特的手让他为自己服务。还差两三岁才到法定饮酒年龄的他们在昏暗的杂物间紧贴彼此，刺激着自己的性器官。基尔伯特小声啜泣着，但在伊万听来却是愉悦多过恐惧和耻辱，他不紧不慢地蹭，将对方带进自己的节奏中来。基尔伯特并没有什么经验，伊万倒有些惊讶，对方就连手淫都只会胡乱一弄，短暂又急促。声音却很好听，娇柔又尖锐，直直扎进伊万的心中。他听着从足球草坪上传来的欢呼声，基尔伯特却不在那里，小孩正在他手下哭叫，明明比他大上几个月，伊万此刻却执意要给自己再加一些岁数。随着动作加快而引发更可爱的惊声，基尔伯特把嘴牢牢捂住，伊万漫不经心地去拉，随便一扯就是十指相扣，临时的情人呜呜哭着，然而控制不住自己的身体，自主晃起屁股。

伊万用指甲刮过对方的马眼，在与基尔伯特的阴茎互相贴着的时候他便有了奇妙的感受。透明玻璃罩在他面前开了一条缝，有一个同样伤痕累累的少年被丢了进来，那是基尔伯特，全裸着乞求他的拥抱。伊万就抱紧了他。基尔伯特死命抓住伊万才不让自己跪倒在地，他们一同射精，高潮带来的快感无法再令他站稳。他整个人都挂在伊万身上，腿弯曲着拖在地，像早已失去知觉。他就在伊万嘴边喘息，又摸索上来想与他接吻，伊万给他一个，但所有的问题都没有得到解释，基尔伯特到底想要什么，他们是什么关系，为什么偏偏在今天对方要选择进入他的生活。而最关键的是，伊万将二人分开一些，他拨开黏在自己额头上的前发，他们到底应该成为什么。

所有进行性教育的生理卫生课他都翘了，躺在安静的草坪上吹风，基尔伯特就坐在离他不远的地方叼着他的棒棒糖。对方灵巧的舌头舔着圆润的糖体，进进出出，伊万的注意力不时往他身上飘。那或许也是故意的，每一次他都能“恰好”遇见基尔伯特，然后便在此时补上了全部落下的课程。是对伊万不好好接受教育的惩罚，一堂生动的课后教育，怀抱里的小兽用湿漉漉的爪子钩住他衬衫的袖口，口器汲取着他的养分，他就同自己并不喜欢的同学一起探索了这个世界。

他不喜欢基尔伯特，伊万试图麻痹自己，他不喜欢男人，也不喜欢女人，甚至不喜欢人类，但对方就落在他的视网膜里，落在每一处，让伊万的欲望时刻挺立。基尔伯特与他一同锁在柜子里面。穿过锁眼他们看到足球队奔跑回到走廊，外面的铁柜发出剧烈的响动。而这个安静的室内只有他们二人。

“我不知道，伊万，或许我就只是喜欢你而已。”基尔伯特与他一起靠在纸箱垒起来的小山上，伊万终于找到了那条该死的抹布。他听到对方的话语了，藤曼与豆茎从胸口节节往外，要将基尔伯特裹在里面。但他只是轻哼一声。对方继续说：“我很抱歉，你知道的，关于之前的那些事……对不起。”

伊万不确定自己是否能够接受这样的道谦，在这么一个尴尬又诡异的氛围里面，他只能含糊地点头。可他知道，有什么东西就此改变，它改变他对自己的看法，改变他对基尔伯特的看法，改变他的选择，从头到脚开始将他塑造成他未来应该成为的人。初夏开始有蜜瓜可以品尝，他切开了一块，汁水丰满得从他指缝漏出，滴到白净的地板上面，柔软的瓜肉无一不在邀请他的到来。他想请基尔伯特来吃，行一些快乐的假期之事，在海滩上享受难得的阳光，汗水与海水混合在一起，盐粒就从嘴里跌落。

他只是看了一眼，整个世界就带着彩虹为他而来了。


End file.
